


The Jam Jam

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I love to write, I swear, M/M, This is totally serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its the Jam-jam fic.





	1. Chappie 1

"i hate you hamilton" said the purple trash  
"fuck ouy jeferson you crab macaroni shit  
what did you say to me you litle bitch" yelled asshole  
"i haye youuu" said the crab macaroni shit

~2 day ltr --  
"oh shit i haveing a breakdrown comfort me" "jrfferseonnnn"  
"no i nedd to mourn so sad shit"  
"im cute helpp ill mourn to" said alex while suffering  
"ok you fickk" mumbled the thomas  
then they make ouut passionately and said i love you to eACH OTHER AND THERE IS NO DOUBT THEY EVEN WROTE THEIR NAMES ON EACH OTHER IN MARKER.  
\--day after--  
"oh shit that ment nothing right"  
"haha yep nothing im not crying inside leave"  
"lolokay" thomas says after having  theee sobbing fits and a broken hart.  
-day 9 idgaf-  
"thomas why do you not want to see meee"  
"i do want to see you but im scared"   
"wow such a dick to me" alex yells, crying  
"sob" sobs the crab shit  
\--  
"woww thomas was a dick to mee he liar who pity me"  
"alex you are a dense boy go kiss him" yelled everyone  
"no"  
"alex do it you shit"  
"fiiiiiiiiiine"  
\--  
"hi i came to say i lovw you heres a poem,"  
"roses are red"  
"violets are blue"  
"i want to,"   
"pelvic thrust,"  
"into you!" hamilton yells while throwing rocks at tom  
"fuvk you!!"  
"okay"  
then they fuck read next chaptet in an hour


	2. Chappie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help me

"that was p good fuckni lovr u you even if your a purple macaroni crab shit." moaned alex  
"thanks your not to bad urself i love you" moaned jefferson  
and then the door flew right open  
\---  
" wHAT THE FUCK" yelled jonh heartbroken yhat he does not get the alex dick  
"tHAMOS I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING" cried jimjam  
"sorry bby but im not ur partner"

"im his" said jamilton in sync like fucking fusion  
"OOOOOOH DAMN SON YOU GOT ROASTED"  
hercules fucking jumps out from behing the couch lafayette in hand

sobbing ythe two heartbroken lovers leave eventually having a  poly relationship because tHEY DESERVE MORE LOVE.

"what the fuck just happendd" asked alex  
"i dont know"

"Hey,"

"Wanna kiss?" said Alex, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." Thomas replied, with a grin Alex never knew existed.

They were going to be fine.

 

                          *THE END*


End file.
